A Fallen Flower, Reborn
by Kirisume
Summary: In an Elsword AU where Aisha is the star of the show and her best friend Ara is by her side. Based on a true story with me and my friend. Follow Aisha and her growing squad as they adventure through the land of Elrios and beyond in a comedic light. Will eventually contain Aisha x Elsword. OCs will also be included. Contains high profanity.
1. Chapter 1 - Reborn

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my brand new Elsword fanfiction story, based off true events with friends. This story won't follow the Elsword original storyline so is therefore set in an AU where none other than the fab mage herself, Aisha is the main character. Also at the start and end of every chapter I will display the party details for showing the difference before and after each chapter and to keep you from getting confused. it will set out like this:**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Class:**_

 _ **Level:**_

 _ **Weapon:**_

 **Without further waiting, let's start the adventure!**

* * *

Running. Hitting. Casting. _Spamming._ Aisha was so close to her new gear she could taste the tears of her opponents already. Her fluffy PJ ears flopped around as she regained mana. She closed her eyes and then... _Blank._

 **...**

Aisha awoke in a bed. _Her_ bed. Back in _Ruben._ What? She was literally just in Henir's a few moments ago. Did she get defeated? No, she was at full health and had at least 250 MP. She contemplated this while getting out of her bed and onto her feet. Then she realised something. _She didn't have her animal PJs._ All of her ED and K-Ching was gone.

" _What. The. Fuck._ " She cursed to herself. Aisha knew what had happened. She had been banned. For what?! Probably for moving up the Henir rank board too fast, they must of thought something was fishy.

Aisha sighed and was about to quit the game, killing herself, until she thought of a new idea.

 _Starting a clean slate_.

She thought about it, and thought about it then decided. She would rise to the top once more! But for that to work she would need some help. _And_ her PJs.

Aisha knew exactly what to do, who she needed to meet. She grabbed her El-phone and dialled up her friend, Ara. Aisha and Ara were very close friends. They started their journeys together, class changed together and even at one point sexted with people in sparring for ED together. They were basically sisters. If anyone would help, it would be Ara. Aisha finished her text to Ara and immediately got a response.

' _Aisha is that you?! I've been trying to contact you ever since you left the party for Henir. What happened? Where are you?_ ' Was what Ara had messaged. Feeling a bit salty from her recent demise, Aisha felt that it was too much of a touchy subject and in response texted ' _I don't want to talk about it. I'm in Ruben. Come meet me here. Now._ ' Aisha felt slightly guilty for being so rude in her text but how else was she going to show that Ara shouldn't ask about touchy subjects?

Ara texted back saying ' _Sorry.. I'm in Sander right now in the market. I'm on my way._ ' Aisha sighed again. This time more annoyed. If Ara is coming all the way from Sander she is going to take at least a day or two, maybe even three. Aisha thought of doing something to do while waiting for Ara. Crafting? No, she didn't have any items. Sparring? No, Camilla didn't visit Ruben, and Aisha wouldn't be seen _dead_ even near a sparring room in her state right now. 'Hmm.' Aisha thought to herself. Then it hit her! She could level! She could go and fight with local bandits and monsters to level up and gain ED. But tomorrow was another day and it was already getting dark.

'But I just woke up! How on Elrios is it already night?!' Aisha internally yelled. Then the thought came to her. She grabbed her El-phone again and quickly looked at the date. The 7th of August. 'I entered Henir's on the 29th of May, how is this possible?!' Aisha then realised that she must have been out of it for quite a while. She must have only woken around dusk as she didn't go to sleep naturally. This was all far too much for Aisha to comprehend at this point as she was both salty and confused, which is never a good mix, so she decided to sleep on it and do what she planned to tomorrow.

 **...**

Aisha yawned as she rose from her slumber. A new day. She did her morning routine and went downstairs to have breakfast. After she had consumed her food she cleaned up and went out in search of thugs to teach a lesson to. She found a thief trying to steal an elderly lady's purse. "Stop, _noob!_ " Aisha yelled as she threw her staff and hit the criminal in the head, knocking him out. "That felt _good._ " She handed the lady her purse back and continued her search.

She soon found a Phoru gang attacking two children. "Cut that out you _fucking furries!_ " Aisha insulted as she used her magic to summon fireballs at the Phoru who either ran off or fell over dead from the attack. The kids ran over to Aisha and hugged their hero before running off again back to town.

"No, no, NO! You idiot I said we need that crate over there!" Came a loud shout from the forest. Aisha heard the voice and raised her guard. Sneaking closer to a tree to hide behind near the voice she listened in. "We need that lot over there so that when we make a break for it we can load the goods we stole on faster!" Came the voice again.

'Bandits, huh? I'll teach them." Aisha thought before revealing herself from the tree line and yelling in the direction of the voice "Get rekt, _scrubs!_ " After that Aisha fired fireball after fireball in their direction.

"Shit! Go! Go!" Came the voice and with that they drove off with their tails between their legs. Aisha felt very proud. She had gained a lot of EXP from today and the nice old lady gave her some ED as a reward, it wasn't much but it's enough for now. Aisha was about to go home before a rather loud, girly shout came from behind her as if someone was running towards her.

"Aishaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

 **A/N: GG! This was fun to write. Hopefully I'll continue this, I've go lot's of plans for this book.**

* * *

 **Party Stats**

* * *

 _ **Name: Aisha**_

 _ **Class: Base**_

 _ **Level: 11**_

 _ **Weapon: Staff/Magic**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Gift

**Party Stats**

* * *

 _ **Name: Aisha**_

 _ **Class: Base**_

 _ **Weapon: Staff/Magic**_

 _ **Level: 11**_

* * *

" _Aishaaaaaaaaaa!_ " Came the oh so familiar voice. Before Aisha could even turn around she was tackled hugged to the ground by none other than Ara. "I missed you so much! Where the hell did you go?! Why didn't you answer me for months?!" Ara rapidly questioned her. Aisha sighed. There really was no way of getting out of tell her.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you everything. When I went into Henir's everything was fine and I was doing too well. About three quarters of the way through I blanked and woke up in Ruben yesterday, that's when I text you." Aisha explained, still trying to avoid saying what had happened to her and hoping Ara would catch on.

" _Bullshit!_ You don't just black out for ages then wake up in some random ass village. I want the _truth!_ " Ara yelled stubbornly. Aisha sighed again, but more frustrated this time.

"I got _banned_ , okay? _Happy_? I was doing too well and the game must of thought I was hacking of something and I got banned. Just don't bring it up again." Aisha yelled. She clearly didn't want to continue the subject matter.

Ara was at a loss fr words, but her mind began to piece it together. ' _That's why she was in Ruben, that's why she was base class again and why her level reset._ ' Realising she had offended and upset Aisha, Ara began to think of something that would cheer her up. But what? That's when a shining light bulb appeared above Ara's head and she had an idea.

"I'm sorry Aisha, let me make it up to you, I think I know what might make you happy. Come on, follow me." And with that Ara began to run in the direction of the town east of Ruben, Elder. Ara had spent quite a lot of ED already to arrive in Ruben a day or so earlier than if she we're to walk but she was still loads from her last ED grind with her 15 day fetch aura. Ara took Aisha to Wally's Memorial Bridge and told her to level up while she went to get her a gift. Aisha didn't seem happy that she was just being ditched but she couldn't say no to levelling up.

Ara on the other hand quickly ran to the board to check the store. ' _Are there any Aisha Animal PJs?_ ' She searched the whole board but couldn't find any for sale. So Ara took to sparring and created a room. ' _LF Aisha Animal PJs_ '. For about ten minutes people either came in then immediately left or sold them for far too high prices. Feelings of failure slowly began to seep into Ara until finally someone entered the room and didn't leave straight away.

"Hello, do you have any Aisha animal PJs?" asked Ara rather excitedly.

There was a pause before they spoke. "Yep, I don't really care for them so I'll sell them to ya for cheap. How about... 300m ED?" said the seller, stating their price. This was a tough decision. Ara could afford it but it's going way too close to her total amount than she would of liked. Ara hesitated before answering.

"I'll buy it." Ara said bluntly, sad that she had lost almost all of her ED. The trade commenced and the seller went their seperate way, happy with their pay. Ara opened her inventory to put away the PJs and to check her ED. ' _700k. Shit. I'll grind for some more later._ ' Ara thought to herself. ' _But first I need to meet back up with Aisha._ '

 **...**

Aisha has cleared most of the area of trouble. Only a few phoru remained and she was too low on mana to care to end their lives, so she left them be. She didn't need to kill them anyway, she had levelled up plenty for now. ' _Now to wait for Ara._ ' Thought Aisha as she sat down to wait for her friend. After what felt like an eternity but in reality was only seven minutes, Ara returned with a happy look on her face. Aisha wasn't really mad anymore since she took her anger out on everthing living on Memorial Bridge.

"What are _you_ so happy about?" Aisha bluntly asked Ara, in hopes to seem like she was still upset. Which usually worked on Ara. And it did.

"Well I know I upset you earlier so I waned to make it up to you." Ara explained, trying to get Aisha to be happy again. Aisha gave Ara an ' _orly_ ' look. "Just close your eyes for a sec." Ara asked.

" _K._ " Aisha said in a annoyed tone, still acting ticked off when she was actually very curious as to what her friend had got her. Aisha could hear Ara open up her inventory and take something out. It didn't make much noise so Aisha assumed that it was something soft. Ara told her to put her arms out. And she did. She felt the fabric slowly being placed on her small hands. It was fluffy and warm, Aisha knew this fabric all too well. She opened her eyes and as she suspected, in her arms were the clothing she missed so dearly. _Her Animal PJs_.

If Aisha was actually still annoyed this would of made her do a 180 mood swing and because she was already happy this had just made her day. The tides had turned. Now Aisha was the one tackle hugged Ara to the ground. "Thank you! Omg! I love you so much! Thank you oh my God!" Aisha kept repeating. She was clearly more than happy and this sight made Ara happy too.

After Aisha stopped repeatedly thanking Ara she put on her new PJs. She sighed a sigh of relief. "Things are starting to feel normal again." Aisha said after her sigh. Ara butted in.

"Speaking of becoming normal again, do you want to do something about your class? You're over level 15 now, right?" Ara asked. Ah yes, Aisha had thought about doing her class change now.

"Sure. Let's go get me class changed." Aisha said as they headed back to Elder to rest and view her class requirements.

* * *

 **Party Stats**

* * *

 _ **Name: Aisha**_

 _ **Class: Base**_

 _ **Weapon: Staff/Magic**_

 _ **Level: 23**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Ara**_

 _ **Class: Asura**_

 _ **Weapon: Spear**_

 _ **Level: 76**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Friend

**A/N: Just to answer a question a guest left, Kind of. The OCs that will join Aisha will be made by me but there will be an arc in this story that will involve lots of team fights and will need characters other than the official characters. That's when I'll need OCs from you guys! If you've got any good ones already just leave them in the reviews and I'll use them when they are needed, I might only need a certain amount so be sure to send them in quick to secure a spot!**

* * *

 **Party Stats**

* * *

 **Name: Aisha**

 **Class: Base**

 **Weapon: Staff/Magic**

 **Level: 23**

* * *

 **Name: Ara**

 **Class: Asura**

 **Weapon: Spear**

 **Level: 76**

* * *

Aisha followed Ara through the busy streets of Elder. They came to a stop when they reached a man who seemed slightly on the large side. The man was talking to an orange-haired woman in a long brown dress before Ara coughed to get their attention. The woman sighed and left while the man turned around and greeted them. "Ah, hello! You must be outsiders since most people here know it's not polite to interrupt someone's conversa-"

"Cut the crap, fat ass. You know why we're here so just tell us where to go and what to find." Ara cut him off. It wasn't like her to be so rude to people but NPCs are a different story. Ara usually took her anger out on NPCs due to her bottling up all her salt from pvp and sparring. It can be quite fun to watch but it can get a little scary sometimes. For example, when her equipment breaks during enhancing, Ara throws a shit storm at the poor blacksmith. Aisha could remember getting denied service by the blacksmith in Hamel after Ara used Horatio as a combo testing dummy. The man sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm guessing since you're class changed it's your friend here that's class changing?" Hoffman asked. Aisha shyly nodded, Ara rolled her eyes. "Alright then, since you came to me first I can tell which class you're aiming for so let me get you a list." The man pulled out from his pocket a pen and a notepad. He wrote down a list on a piece of paper and handed it to Aisha. She read through the list and was quick to ask a question.

"Where am I meant to find a magic pendant?" Aisha asked with a hint of sass in her voice but was mostly just curious. Hoffman shrugged and walked off to talk to the ginger woman again. Aisha sighed in frustration as she turned to face Ara while still looking at the rest of the list. "Collect a magic pendant, defeat Wally's soldiers and clear out Wally's castle." Aisha read out to Ara. Aisha looked up to her black-haired friend, giving her a pout and puppy eyes. Ara just looked at her with an expressionless face for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, I'll carry." Ara said in a defeated tone of voice as they made their way to Wally's castle. However, when they began to head for the gate that lead to their destination a voice from behind stopped them. They turned around to see a young boy with scruffy red hair, a red shirt and white shorts. His red eyes expressed a look of desperateness.

After a few awkward moments of silence, the boy finally spoke again. "Can.. I come along too?" He asked. He looked as if his life depended on it. The girls couldn't really say no to a face like that. Ara looked at Aisha who nodded, Ara turned back to the boy who smiled and nodded to him. His sad and desperate expression soon changed to one of happiness and glee as he put a massive grin on his face and ran over to the two. They all headed out the gate together.

 **...**

"So your name is Elsword?" Ara asked, even though he had just answered her question.

"Yeah, I'm Elsword, but if you guys want you guys can just call me Els for short!" Elsword said with his smile still plastered on his youthful face. While Ara and Elsword continued their conversation, Aisha was looking out over the harvest fields of Elder. She was thinking. Thinking about Elsword. Thinking of that smile, that stupid smile he did when they first met. It made her feel weird, funny almost. The way he ran up to them so trustingly, they way his frame complimented everything about his body and face. His smile, oh his smile. 'It was so innocent and pure...' Though Aisha as she watched a lone leaf float along the wind toward a building on a large hill, the building that they were travelling to; Wally's Castle.

Aisha snapped back to reality from her thoughts as she heard Els talk. "I need to get an Exequatur of Velder Principality from one of Wally's Guardians." He explained. "I tried doing it by myself, but I kept losing…" He finished, with a hint of embarrassment and disappointment in his tone. Ara opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Aisha joining the conversation.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now that you're with us. Ara here is OP compared to us." Aisha said to Els who then turned his head to look at Ara. She simply smiled at him in response and nodded while giving them both a 'mhm' noise. Now that Aisha had joined in their conversation they all began to converse and talk as they got to know each other and ask questions while they edged closer and closer to their destination.

 **…**

After a few hours of walking and talking, the three of them had taken a liking to each other. They were now outside of Wally's Castle. "How are we supposed to get in? The gate is up…" Asked Els as he looked saddened. Aisha felt her heart jump at the sight of this as she turned around and clutched at her chest to try calm down. Ara looked at the two and sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get Eun to open it!" Ara said bubbly, trying to cheer them up. The other two simply just raised their heads to look at her, Els with curiosity and Aisha with doubt. Ara went closer to the gate and started to call upon Eun. After a few seconds and Ara mumbling something that seemed to be a different language the gate fell open as if someone or something had bashed it from the other side. Ara smiled at this and thanked Eun. She turned and said to the others with a cheery voice "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

 **Party Stats**

* * *

 **Name: Aisha**

 **Class: Base**

 **Weapon: Staff/Magic**

 **Level: 23**

* * *

 **Name: Ara**

 **Class: Asura**

 **Weapon: Spear**

 **Level: 76**

* * *

 **Name: Elsword**

 **Class: Base**

 **Weapon: Sword**

 **Level: 21**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I got caught up in a lot of stuff. Sorry it's short, I just wanted to make sure people didn't think this was dead, I'll make longer chapters soon. Look forward to future chapters to come. If you wish to submit an OC for this story then dm and I'll give you more information, remember that I only need a select few so if I get enough before you submit you may not be used in the story.**


End file.
